Davis Motomiya
Davis Motomiya is a member of the DigiDestined, partnered with Veemon and holder of the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship. Davis is the self-proclaimed leader of the new team of DigiDestined, but he is far from being the sharpest tool in the box, and often finds himself the butt of others' jokes. He goes to the same soccer club as Tai, and has a serious crush on Tai's sister, Kari, which she knows about, and uses to tease him. Davis's connection to Digimon and the DigiWorld began in the summer of 1999, when he, his sister June and his parents were among the people held prisoner at the convention centre by Myotismon when he was searching for the Eighth Child. In the original planning packet, Davis was one of the children who had seen the '''Greymon'/'Parrotmon' battle at Highton ViewTerrace, but this was later changed.'' Four years later, Davis, like all the other non-DigiDestined people on Earth, had his memories of Myotismon's invasion and the battle with Apocalymon suppressed. All he knew about Digimon and the DigiWorld was what Tai had told him - but that was destined to change. When the Digimon Emperor began his conquest of the DigiWorld, Agumonsummoned Tai to help, who discovered the Digi-Egg of Courage. When Tai touched it, it released three new Digivices - D-3s - which travelled to the real world, to be received by Davis, Yolei and Cody - the new DigiDestined. Davis travelled through the gate to the DigiWorld with T.K. and Kari, and met his Digimon, Veemon. He proved to be the only one who could lift the Digi-Egg of Courage, and then used it to Armour Digivolve Veemon into Flamedramon to battle a Monochromon which was under the influence of one of the Emperor's Dark Rings. The next day, Yolei and Cody came to the DigiWorld with Davis, T.K., Kari, Sora and Izzy, but Davis and Veemon were captured by the Emperor. Yolei and Cody found their Digimon and Digi-Eggs, and freed Davis. Davis effectively dubbed himself the leader of the new group, but few of them actually listened to him - he and Matt clashed when the older boy came to the DigiWorld with them following a distress call from Gabumon. Later, when Kari was stranded in the city of the Gardromon, Davis and T.K. argued violently about how to save her. A little later, Davis was playing in a soccer match against the famous Ken Ichijouji, and wound up injuring him. The Digimon Emperor then tortured Davis, threatening to feed the DigiDestined to Deltamon - but in a scuffle, Davis saw a familiar cut on the Emperor's leg - he was really Ken! When the Emperor kidnapped Agumon and Dark Digivolved him into a viral version of MetalGreymon, Davis could not bring himself to attack the Digimon who he considered to be his friend. Veemon came under threat from his inaction, and when Davis realised that he had to be cruel to be kind, the Digi-Egg of Friendship activated, and Veemon becameRaidramon to free MetalGreymon. Davis continued to go on all the group's adventures, even travelling to America with the other DigiDestined to help Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, battle his rogue Digimon partner, Kokomon. Davis and Willis used the Golden Digi-Eggs, released by Seraphimon and Magnadramon, to Armour Digivolve Veemon and Terriermon into Magnamonand Rapidmon to defeat Kokomon. Note that this adventure is supposed to be out of continuity, but has been shoe-horned in by the US translators. When the DigiDestined discovered the Digimon Emperor's base and made it their mission to destroy it, Davis wound up being left behind as everyone followed the base out across the sea. Davis used a floating island to catch up and help transport the Emperor's rescued captives to safety. Davis and the rest of the team then managed to infiltrate the base, but were defeated in battle by the Emperor's creation, Kimeramon. Davis attempted to locate the engine room, and was led there by Wormmon, the Emperor's partner, who was equally determined to stop his mad plans. Davis discovered that the base's power source was the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which he used to Armour Digivolve Veemon into Magnamon. Magnamon then defeated Kimeramon, and Davis and the other made the Emperor realise that Digimon were real, living things, not just computer data. Stunned, the Emperor reverted back into his true personality. While rebuilding the DigiWorld after the Emperor's defeat, Davis tried to make Veemon Digivolve into his Champion form by pulling tricks on him. However, his tricks led to them being chased by an aggravated Tortomon, but Veemon finally was able to Digivolve into ExVeemon to see him off. Later, Davis attempted to convince the others to let Ken help them in their work. Davis said it was if the Digi-Egg of Miracles "told" him Ken could be a good person - but none of the others believed him. Nonetheless, Davis summoned Ken to help them prevent the reactor of his old base exploding - but during a battle with Okuwamon, who had been created by the mysterious woman plaguing the team, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved into Paildramon. Ken's Crest of Kindness failed to stop the reactor's explosion building, but then Paildramon destroyed the reactor's power source, saving the day. Davis still could not understand why Ken would not join the team. Summoned to the Giga House by the mysterious woman, the DigiDestined were attacked by insectoid Digimon under her control, and Davis, Ken and Cody wound up trapped in a Dokugumon's web. They escaped, and managed to free Digmon and Stingmon from her control, and she revealed her true form - Arukenimon, a Digimon! She and her partner Mummymon defeated Paildramon, and escaped. Davis and the others then battled Arukenimon's latest creation, BlackWarGreymon, numerous times, working to prevent him from destroying the Destiny Stones. The power of the kids Digivices, when used on the last Destiny Stone, freed the mighty Azulongmon, who explained the reasons behind Davis, Yolei and Cody's becoming the new DigiDestined, and warned the kids to be beware of a greater enemy. He also told BlackWarGreymon that all living things have a purpose, and the misguided Digimon set off to find his. Davis then accepted an invitation to Ken's Christmas party, along with all the other kids, and even suggested a game of strip poker. However, the fun was cut short when a Control Spire appeared in the city along with some wild Digimon, and they had to battle them and destroy it. Spires began appearing all over Earth, as Arukenimon opened all the Digi-Ports. During a battle with Mummymon and Arukenimon, Davis and Ken came under threat, and Paildramon Mega Digivolved to Imperialdramon. Then, Davis travelled to America, where he teamed up with Mimi, Michael and the other American DigiDestined to battle a Cherrymon in Rockafeller Centre, while the other Japanese DigiDestined headed off to other spots around the world, taken by Imperialdramon. When they all returned to Tokyo, their job done, they discovered that an evil Digimon named Daemon and his minions had come to Earth and were searching for Ken, planning to use the Dark Spore within him for their own purposes. Ken was taken away by Arukenimon, Mummymon and their creator, Oikawa, who copied Ken's Spore and implanted it in other children, as Davis pursued the truck he was in. Daemon appeared and demanded Ken be handed over, and Oikawa was about to do so, when the DigiDestined arrived to battle the dark Digimon. Ken had to call on the dark power that remained within him to convert a Digi-Port into a gateway to theWorld of Darkness - it appeared that he would not be able to do it, but Davis and the others showed their confidence in him, and offered the power of their hearts. Daemon was banished. When BlackWarGreymon returned, determined to destroy Oikawa, Imperialdramon and WarGreymon battled and defeated him. When he was fatally injured by a blast of dark energy from Oikawa, who had absorbed the dark power from a flowered Dark Spore, he used the last of his energy to seal the gate to the DigiWorld at Highton View Terrace with his body. Oikawa tried to open the portal to the DigiWorld, and Davis and the others followed them through, but they, Oikawa, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the children infected with Dark Spores wound up in a bizarre alternate dimension, where the truth came out - Oikawa was possessed by the spirit of Myotismon, who had been manipulating him for the last four years. Myotismon emerged from Oikawa's body, and absorbed the power from the Dark Spores, turning himself into MaloMyotismon. Bending the dream dimension to his will, MaloMyotismon subjected the DigiDestined to illusions of their greatest desires - but Davis had no desires, and was able to free the other kids from their illusions. In the process, he used the dimension to make a dream of his own come true - and Veemon Digivolved into all his different forms at once! The other Digimon did the same, and MaloMyotismon fled into the DigiWorld, where he began to infect Earth with darkness. The children who had been infected with Dark Spores believed it was all over - their hopes and dreams meant nothing. But Davis and the other convinced them to believe in their dreams - Davis even talked about a dream of his own; to own a noodle cart! The other kids began talking about their dreams, and the power of hope began to weaken MaloMyotismon, destroying his body. Imperialdramon then destroyed his spirit with his Giga Crusher attack. Oikawa sacrificed his life to restore the DigiWorld to harmony. Three months later, it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived his battle with Omnimon four years beforehand, and that he had used the time in between to reproduce as millions of Kuramon. Davis was on his way to soccer practise when Izzy called him to fill him in on the situation, but on the way, he met some kids who confused him with talk of jellyfish, not knowing the truth. The Kuramon were transmitting themselves into the real world through e-mail, so while Tai, Matt and Omnimon headed into the 'net to battle Diaboromon, the other kids were sent on the trail of the Kuramon - Davis and Ken located several, including a large cluster on a train. When Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help Omnimon, he demanded that he go as well. He begged to borrow a laptop computer from a nearby civilian, and instructed Yolei to open the gate for him. However, he had played right into Diaboromon's hands - when Yolei opened the gate, it was opened wide enough for all the Kuramon to travel through it into the real world, where, in Tokyo Harbour, they all merged into the monstrous Armageddemon, who quickly defeated Omnimon. Davis and Ken eventually reached the harbour, where they then struggled to reach their partners through the crowd of spectators. Davis screamed out in anger, and the crowd parted, allowing them to get to their partners, and have them evolve into Imperialdramon. Omnimon gave Imperialdramon his energy, transforming him into his Paladin Mode, and he discorporated Armageddemon with his Omega Sword. The kids then used their Digivices - and the other spectators their cell phones - to capture the Kuramon, and after the battle was done, Davis remarked how tired he was. Twenty-five years into the future, the portal to the DigiWorld remains open, and Veemon remains at Davis's side. Davis has accomplished his dream - and more! He started out with a simple noodle cart, but slowly, his business grew, and he now owns a chain of "Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle" businesses all across the world! He is a millionaire (possibly even a billionaire), and he and Veemon have even appeared on the cover of TIME magazine! He is married, and as a son (though the identity of the mother is unknown). Davis first appears in "Enter Flamedramon." His voice is supplied by Brian Donovan. Category:Digimon character Category:Hero